I'm the Fool
by Buffy Dementia
Summary: Jacob's imprint gets some things off her chest. oc/j j/b


Title: I'm the Fool

Pairing: Bella & Jacob in a fashion

Rating: T

Summary: Jacob's imprint gets a few things off her chest.

Song fic: The Fool by LeeAnn Womack

A/N: I wrote this today after hearing this song while dropping off my husband at work. It was written primarily while waiting for my car to be serviced. All errors are my own, please; keep in mind I haven't written anything in a long long time.

_**You don't know me but I know who you are  
Mind if I sit down  
Do I look familiar if I don't well I should  
I'm sure you've seen me around  
I know you've probably heard my name  
Though we've not been introduced  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you**_

_**If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink  
I've got something to say  
It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep  
I heard him call out your name  
This ain't the first time he's done it before  
And it's hard to face the truth  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you**_

_**I know love is a fragile thing  
And I'm trying hard to make it last  
But it ain't easy holding on to my dream  
When he's holding on to the past**_

_**I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you**_

Bella Swan, I should hate her, but it's not her fault, it's not his fault either. If anything was to blame it would be the freaking imprint. It made it so that I couldn't help but love him; he was supposed to be my other half. I was supposed to be the center of his world. That is the way it worked with the other imprints. But how could we be soul mates when his soul was so tied up in the girl on the other side of the Café.

As I watched her sip her latte and turn the page on the book she was reading, I couldn't help but wonder what it was about her that was so special. Why was her hold on him stronger then imprinting? Not that he would admit it, not to me anyway. I know he loves me and he really does try to make me happy but knowing that I don't make him happy is killing me. I love him, I want him to be happy, and she is what makes him happy. I gather my courage and approach her table.

" Umm, Bella?" I call out to get her attention. As she looks up at me I see several emotions flitter across her face. First was the confusion, then surprise and finally sadness. I can actually see heartbreak in her doe eyes. It was obvious she knows who I am.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" I ask her as I pullout the chair across from her.

"Of course not, please, sit," she replies, looking a bit stunned.

Holding out my hand I say, "I'm Katie, we've never been introduced but I've seen you around."

"Yeah, you're ah, umm, you're J-Jake's girl, right." She stutters. She is obviously as uncomfortable as I feel. I shrug in response. His girl? Not really I was just the stand in.

"I know this is awkward but do you have a minute to talk? There are some things I think you need to hear," I tell her.

Fidgeting with her napkin she slowly nods her head while biting on her bottom lip. "I know this is going to sound crazy but I need to just get everything out. The first thing I want you to know is that I'm not here to put you down or start a fight. You know I'm supposedly Jacob's imprint," I use those horrible air quotes with my fingers when I say "imprint".

She nods again, and again I see the pain flash in her eyes. "I've spoken with Emily and Kim about what imprinting is like for them, hell, I've even spoken with Sam and Jared, and I've come to one conclusion. Our imprint isn't normal, or right, or complete, or something like that. There is something wrong with us, we…" I cut off as she reaches out and puts her hand over mine and tells me with such earnest sincerity that Jake loves me and I can see how pure and kind her heart is, no wonder he loves her.

"I know he does and I love him too," I respond quickly, "but he loves you more."

She sits back, astonished, before she reaches out to comfort me again, trying to assure me that if he does still love her it is only as a friend. "No, Bella, it's more that," I say sadly and with a deep sigh. "Did you know he calls out your name in his sleep? In fact the first time I heard your name was the first night we slept together. I should've known then something wasn't right. I mean there I was with a man who claimed that we were meant for each other, listening to him moan the name of another woman with more passion and love then he had shown me all night.

"Oh- um well, I um I'm sure that was just a onetime thing" she stammers with a bright blush covering her face. I almost want to laugh, she looks so embarrassed.

I sigh and shake my head, "No, Bella, it's every night. It is not only that, you should see how he reacts when your name is mentioned or if he should happen to catch a glimpse of you. I have even overheard Paul and Jared complaining that Jacob's imprinting me didn't stop his obsessive thoughts about you in wolf form. I'm supposed to be all he thinks about and yet it's you who's always on his mind." By this time we both have tears streaming down our faces.

"I don't know what to say," she sobs brokenly.

"Love is a fragile thing and I've tried to make a go of things but I can't keep hanging on knowing I'm not what he wants or needs. It breaks my heart more each day." Breathing deeply I pull myself together. Wiping the tears from my eyes I look deeply into her tortured eyes and ask, "Do you love Jacob?"

A new wave of tears roll down her cheeks as she whispers, "I always have and I always will."

Hearing those words and seeing the truth of them shine from her very being; I felt a weight lift off my heart. I know I was doing the right thing. "Well, then you guys should be together," I order her.

She bows her head and wipes at the endless flow of tears. I hear her mumble that it's too late now. "No, it's not too late. I went to the Elders with my concerns regarding the imprint and I learned that there is a way to severe the bond. It's as easy as a ceremony. If you can believe it! It seems that imprinting is far from perfect and this isn't the first time it didn't take completely."

Bella started at me with her jaw on the floor. "I'm going to arrange to have the ceremony performed as soon as possible," I tell her with a genuine smile.

"But what about Jake?" she asks me bewildered yet hopeful.

"I want a promise from you, that you will make him happy," I ask of he when Jacob comes rushing into the Café. He looks at me wild eyed then at Bella, where his gaze gets stuck. They share a look so intimate and full of love that I feel embarrassed just witnessing it.

"I see you got my note," I tell him, bringing his gaze back to me. He looks guilty and hopeful and torn. "She loves you, you know."

"Kat, I – you don't…" I hold up my hand to cut him off.

"I do, Jacob, this is the right thing to do. We don't love each other enough to justify keeping you and Bella apart. So, Bella, about that promise, "I ask her again.

She looks at Jacob who is now grinning like a loon, and then back to me, "I'll do whatever it takes if he'll have me."

"Ok, well I got to go see some old guys about a ceremony and pack. I'll be staying w/ Emily until I can go back home to my tribe" I inform the pair as I gather my stuff to leave.

"Thank you, Katie," Jacob hugs me and I let myself enjoy the warmth of his arms one last time. "You are going to make some lucky guy very happy one day," he tells me and with a gentle kiss to my forehead lets me go. Bella quickly hugs me and whispers her thanks before they turn to each other and I quietly slip away.

While my heart was broken I knew I was doing the right thing. Somehow I knew I was meant to love and loose Jacob Black, like this heartbreak was needed to prepare me for the real love I will someday experience.


End file.
